Journée tant attendue
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Dès son réveil, cet enfant n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête vérifier que le Père Noël soit bien passé !


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je dédie ce texte à **Olwem**. Pour toi qui aimes fort ce couple je t'offre ce petit texte pour Noël, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! J'avais peur de ne pas le finir à temps, mais on dirait bien que je suis dans les temps ! Par contre, j'ai été très vite pour la relecture !

Je sais que le texte est niais à souhait, remplit de clichés et probablement plein de guimauve mais je l'assume totalement ! Je voulais transmettre la magie de Noël comme on la voit enfant et qu'on la perd trop souvent en grandissant ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mais j'aurais au moins essayé ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que le Père Noël vous aura gâté !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai relu au mieux mais n'ayant plus de bêta je fais avec les moyens du bords !

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient tout est à **Shinobu Ohtaka** , je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas !

 **Joyeux Noël à tous !**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et projeta ses couvertures au pied du lit. Avec empressement il se leva, non sans s'emmêler les pieds dans les dites couvertures, et se dirigea vers le salon. Il allait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. C'est-à-dire pas assez vite à son goût.

La veille au soir, ses parents l'avaient envoyé se coucher après une soirée bien remplie. Mais le petit avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il avait hâte que le jour se lève. Il ne voulait pas dormir pourtant le sommeil l'avait pris quand même. Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Juste de pouvoir voir celui que tous les enfants voulaient apercevoir en ce soir si particulier.

Cette année encore, il avait été très sage comme ses parents le lui avaient demandé ! Bon, son père tirait un peu la tête qu'il ne soit pas aussi indiscipliné que lui à son âge mais sa mère était au ange d'avoir un petit garçon aussi sage. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, elle ne souhaitait qu'un peu de calme et un seul comme son mari lui suffisait bien !

Dévalant l'escalier en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber dans son empressement, il arriva enfin au salon où trônait fièrement un sapin fraîchement coupé ! Son père avait râlé mais devant l'insistance de son fils, il avait fini par céder ! C'est ensemble qu'ils étaient partis en forêt pour trouver le sapin parfait pour les fêtes. Puis après de dures heures de labeur, ils étaient rentrés à la maison le nez rouge, découvrant avec joie que deux tasses de chocolat chaud encore fumantes les attendaient.

Dans la foulée, et cette fois-ci avec sa mère, ils décorèrent à trois le sapin de nombreuses boules et guirlandes. Puis, tirant sur le pantalon de son père pour attirer son attention, il lui demanda de l'aider à placer l'étoile en haut du sapin. Cédant devant la bouille de son fils à qui il n'arrivait de toute façon jamais à résister grâce à ses yeux si semblables à sa mère, il le porta sur ses épaules le temps d'installer la dernière décoration. Fier du résultat, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée et admirèrent l'aboutissement de leurs efforts.

Revenant au présent, le petit s'approcha doucement du pied du sapin pour découvrir une multitude de cadeaux. Emballés de toutes les couleurs, le papier scintillait à la lumière du jour qui lentement se levait. Ne voulant pas mettre ses parents en colère, le petit s'éloigna de cette montagne de trésors pour éviter de céder à la tentation et y jeter un œil. Au lieu de ça, il partit rejoindre la fenêtre afin d'admirer le paysage. Tellement pressé de rejoindre le salon, le petit n'y avait même pas prêté attention avant. Mais le sol était recouvert d'une couche blanche. Collant son nez à la vitre, le souffle de sa respiration créa de la buée qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer de la manche de son pyjama pour mieux observer.

C'est la première fois qu'il passait un Noël sous la neige. Déjà son esprit partait au loin imaginant tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec son père dans la journée. D'abord une bataille de boule de neige, puis un bonhomme de neige, un ange, de la luge... Il ne pouvait être plus heureux quand cet instant ! Quoique, à tout bien réfléchir il y a bien quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire qui améliorerait grandement cette formidable journée ! Se détournant de la fenêtre, il couru à tout allure jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents ! Lentement, il ouvrit la porte en croissant les doigts qu'elle ne grince pas ! Puis tout aussi rapidement, il se jeta sur le lit de ses parents qui dormaient encore !

La longue chevelure rose de sa mère était nattée et reposait sur son côté gauche. Son père l'enlaçait doucement par derrière la tête dans son cou et la main caressant tendrement son ventre. Il ne paraissait jamais aussi calme et serein que dans ces moment-là. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'allait pas continuer ! Sans crier garde, et décrétant que ses parents avaient assez dormi, le petit se mit à sautiller sur le lit dans le but de les réveiller. Pour sur, son empressement mettrait ses parents de bonne humeur !

 _« Maman, papa réveillez-vous ! Le père noël est passé ! »_

Etouffant un bâillement et ouvrant à peine un œil, son père répondit : « r _etourne te coucher gamin, ta mère a besoin de se reposer »._ Le petit ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant continua son petit manège. Loin d'en être énervé mais pas près pour autant à le reconnaître, l'ancien magicien de l'empire se laissait gagner par l'euphorie de son fils. Voyant que sa femme se réveillait doucement, il demanda à son jeune enfant de se calmer et de descendre les attendre en bas ce que le petit s'empressa de faire.

« _Il est aussi tenace que toi quand il veut quelque chose_ s'amusa sa femme

 _\- Je peux aller le recoucher ou l'occuper si tu veux te reposer encore un peu_ lui offrit son mari

 _\- Non, c'est bon, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre davantage notre petit ange »_

Pour seule réponse, l'ancienne princesse reçu un simple hochement de tête. Ils se levèrent alors, et se mettant derrière elle, ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur fils. Au milieu de ceux-ci, Kougyoku s'arrêta et plaçant une main sur son ventre rebondi, observa avec tendresse son fils. Décidant de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, ils le rejoignirent et lui donnèrent la permission d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Judal vint se placer derrière sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

Aucun d'eux ne put retenir un sourire face à l'émerveillement de leur fils. Leurs mains se joignirent simplement sur le ventre de Kougyoku profitant en silence de ce moment de pur bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cadeau. Tout ce dont ils pouvaient rêver était là sous leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus.

Juste de la présence l'un de l'autre.


End file.
